Furby
by DavidAlatriste
Summary: An most curious thing brings mayhem to Mako and annoyance to Asami.


Im the Firebender for the Red Sands Rabaroos and for my story I'll be using (Object) Blanket (Smell) Smoke and the (Restriction) Start and end with the same phrase/word

Word Count:866

Bizarre.

If Asami had to define her day in just one word that's the word she would use for this particular day. Why was it bizarre? Well she just had to change what she thought of a lot of people including her ex-boyfriend who apparently was a total dodged bullet.

Her day had started as always: A morning quickie with Korra before they had to go their separate ways for the day, a healthy breakfast and reading the newspapers to find out that her company had been doing as amazingly well as it had been doing since she took her father's position as head of Future Industries and that's when her day took an interesting turn of events.

Her phone rang and her butler picked it up and the mere fact that he brought it to her with a face of disgust told her that whatever it was, it was not good but had to be dealt with.

"Hello" Asami called out and on the other side of the line Mako started screaming her ear off about some inane ramble that she could barely make out any sense of.

"Mako, you need to stop yelling and-yes you are yelling! Now calm down and tell me what's wrong!" Asami reasoned with the detective who started rambling about something falling in Wu's head while they were out shopping.

"What fell on his head?" Mako described something weird looking with an awkward feeling to it that sounded like nothing she had never heard of, but perhaps that was because Mako couldn't stop tripping over his own words.

"He's in the hospital?" Asami made an internal cheer at hearing Wu ended up in the hospital after whatever it was landed on his head; nothing of value had been lost so far in the day.

"What do you mean it's speaking in tongues?" The asseveration from Mako that it was spreading unholy words ever since it got here made Asami ponder if Wu had passed his stupidity into Mako.

"Look, if it's evil then why haven't you burned it?" Asami then had to deal with even more stupidity from Mako as he went and did that to hear how suddenly there was yelling and running and a weird sounding creature making some noises that made Mako squeal like a little girl in a carnival's horror house.

"Mako? Mako?! If you can hear me I'm on my way, stop screaming and put that thing out! I'll be there soon" Asami decided she was going to have to deal with this herself.

She got to the Police station where Mako had said he had brought the thing after he had taken Wu to the hospital to find it in its usual hassle as police work never stops but apparently neither does Mako's stupid acts for when she arrived to where Mako was supposed to be, she found him cowering in a corner under a blanket like a scared little kid afraid of the monster under his bed.

"And to think you're a combat experienced firebender" Asami muttered as she took in the smell of smoke that filled the room and saw its source: It was a funny little creature that to Asami seemed quiet endearing with its big brown eyes and little yellow peak. A part of it was scorched, clearly Mako's doing, but besides that it looked very interesting.

"Hey/booooo/looooo-loooo" the object suddenly sprung to life and it made Mako squirm and try to somehow go through the wall and get away from that.

"SEE! IT'S TALKING LANGUAGUES! IT'S EVIL!" Mako said at the top of his lounges and it almost left Asami deaf but she just huffed and shook her head side to side in disappointment as she sighed.

"It's not evil, it's broken. You broke it" Asami was able to distinguish a certain noise that gave away the true nature of the creature that had made Asami's dream of seeing a hospitalized Wu a reality.

"What do you mean it's broken?! It's alive! It's alive and it want my soul!" Mako screamed with such a high pitch Asami couldn't help herself and screamed back at Mako.

"It's mechanic you dumb firebender whose balls dropped off with his brain!" Mako's eyes went wide in fear, not of the evil contraption but of the glare and the tone Asami gave him.

"When it talked it made a noise that I've heard in some motors that are malfunctioning. Now get me a screwdriver and some privacy before I decide this thing will be better off shoved down your throat!" The beauty demanded and Mako left in haste to get her the required equipment.

After that it all went downhill, though Asami couldn't figure out why it was talking like that or what it was made of; thing that haunted her until late at night when she decided to give it up for the time being and try to get some shut eye to board the problem first thing in the morning.

As she crawled into bed Korra asked half-asleep as she herself had an exhausting day of political duties about how her day had been.

All Asami felt like saying had been "Bizarre"


End file.
